The use of such temporarily assignable markers is well known per se. Reference in this connection may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,534 and 3,524,934. In these conventional systems, especially in those operating electronically rather than electromechanically, it is generally necessary to store several or possibly all of the digits making up a call number before the marker is summoned. Such call numbers usually include upwards of seven digits, depending on whether local, intercity or international communications are involved. This deferred engagement of the marker delays the establishment of a connection to the desired remote junction from which the call is to be extended to the desired party.